


Sick With Spiderman

by sophies_burntbacon



Series: Avengers Sick-fics [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Cold, F/M, Fever, Gen, Harry Potter Movies, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Reader-Insert, Self-Insert, Sickfic, Teen Romance, Whumpee, peter parker is too cute, sick, sneeze, whumper
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-10
Updated: 2020-07-10
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:48:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25176400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sophies_burntbacon/pseuds/sophies_burntbacon
Summary: You know that Superbowl ad with Peter Parker where he goes to Stark Tower? This is based off that. Peter comes over and takes care of the reader when she's sick during one of Tony's parties
Relationships: Natasha Romanov (Marvel) & Reader, Peter Parker/Reader
Series: Avengers Sick-fics [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1823893
Comments: 2
Kudos: 56





	Sick With Spiderman

**Author's Note:**

> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wqvzloFsqWo  
> this is sort of based off this video ^  
> anyway, you're 16 and Peter's 17 or around those ages anyway, idm

(Y/N) had woken up feeling cold. Her nose was blocked and runny at the same time and she realised the cold that had been threatening to overcome her for the past few days had finally taken over.

Despite protesting limbs, she stood, overcame the rush of dizziness and made her way to the cupboard where she kept random things, such as spare blankets. She tugged one out, had everything fall on her, swore and tugged the blanket out of the mess. It was going to be a bad day.

(Y/N) hid in bed until 10 am when Friday woke her up to tell her Bruce wanted to know what she'd like for breakfast.

"Tell him I already ate," you groaned, throwing one of your numerous pillows at the roof.

_"But you haven't,"_ Friday's mechanical voice chided.

"Look Friday, I don't want anyone fussing over me. Tell him I already ate."

The same thing happened at lunch and you groaned and told Friday to tell the Avengers you'd already eaten.

_"But you haven't,"_ Friday repeated.

"Well damn do I care? Tell them I'm not hungry or I'll eat later," you muttered, not taking your eyes off the TV screen Tony had installed for you. It wasn't long before your eyes got sore and you switched to reading and about half an hour after that, Natasha was knocking on your door.

"Hey, (Y/N), I brought food!" she yelled through the door, "Friday told me you haven't eaten all day and if you don't let me in I'll tell mother Steve!"

Shuddering at the threat, you told Friday to open the door and found Nat standing there with a bowl, which likely contained soup. Due to your blocked nose, you couldn't smell it, but having experienced Natasha's cooking before, you weren't willing to risk it. The one time she'd cooked something half decent, she'd added poison as an experiment and ended up paralysing Clint for a week.

"Please don't make me eat that."

"I cooked it myself!"

"Exactly."

Natasha feigned a hurt look, "It came from a tin."

"You could've added poison."

"Nonsense! You already look like you've taken poison," she laughed, closing the door and sitting on your mini couch next to you. Admittedly, you did look awful, with pale skin, flushed cheeks, a bright red nose and hair dampened by sweat. Not to mention the ridiculous amount of tissues surrounding you.

She shoved the bowl of surprisingly good looking soup into your hands and produced, out of a bag at her side, a new box of tissues.

"Oh my gosh, Nat, you're a lifesaver! I'm almost out and I've been through like three boxes today," you gushed, taking the spoon she also produced and poking the soup suspiciously.

"Ewww that's so gross, (Y/N)!" she laughed, recoiling in mock disgust.

"Coming from the woman whose job is to separate men from their limbs," you muttered just loud enough for her to hear.

She laughed and grabbed the remote from next to you, "What shall we watch?"

"Harry Potter!" You screamed without a moments thought. Had you already watched the first four today? Yes. Would you watch them again? Undoubtedly.

"Alright, but only one and then I've gotta get ready."

"For what?" you asked. Something you shouldn't have forgotten was nagging you behind your headache.

"Tony's party," Natasha said, pausing to watch your reaction, "oh (Y/N), did you forget? You can't go like that!"

"Oh hell no. Like I'm going anyway! I'm only 16, I hate Tony's parties," you said, which was true because Steve never let you drink to escape your troubles with all the idiotic adults.

"Peter'll be disappointed."

"Don't do that. And anyway, he never comes."

"He always comes really late after you've left." You frowned at that but finally turned your attention to the movie.

Maybe it was being full of warm soup or maybe it was all the medicine you'd poured into your body but when you woke up, Netflix had gone through three movies and was asking if you were still watching. Natasha was nowhere to be found but a dull throbbing that was coming from above told you Tony was blasting the music.

You groaned but now your nose was too stuffy to breathe through so you stumbled into the bathroom, pulled out a bottle of medicine that said blocked nose on the side, took as much as it said and made your way back to the couch hoping to read until you passed out. Unfortunately, you were soon interrupted.

_"Miss (L/N), Mr Parker is outside. Shall I let him in?"_ Friday's computerised voice asks.

"Sure Fri," you said, your dry throat making it come out as a rasp. You frowned and reached for the glass of water Natasha had dutifully left out for you.

"Wow, hey, (Y/N)! Miss Romanoff said that you're sick and that you were all alone down here and- hey do you need some help with that?" Peter said without taking a breath watching as you tried to grab the glass while still lying down and managed to spill it.

"Shit! I mean- no wait, no it's all good, it's just water," you say before finally skulling what remained in the glass.

"Um, alright. I just wanted to make sure you were alright before I headed off to the labs, unless you wanted me to stay...? I was just thinking, we could watch a movie but otherwise-" he started rambling, flushing bright red as you watched him, unable to process that Peter Parker AKA Spider-Man AKA possibly your biggest crush since year 2 wanted to hang out with you.

He started backing towards the door. "No! No, no, wait! I'd love to watch a movie with you," you quickly say, hoping that he takes the blush you know you have to be part of the fever.

He smiles gratefully and trots over to the couch where your bin fully of dirty tissues and glass of water are. "Whooaaa, no we need way more stuff for a sick movie night. I'll be right back," he says, eyeing off your mess. He runs out the door before poking his head back in, brown curls falling over his eyes.

"When did you last take medicine?"

"Uhhh-"

_"10 minutes ago, Mr Parker,"_ Friday replied.

"Thanks, Fri! Be back in a minute, (Y/N/N)!" He said and ran back into the corridor. You used that as an excuse to frantically clean up, shoving all the tissues that had missed the bin into the disgusting mess (and using a ton of new ones because your nose was gross), tying back your hair and readjusting the blanket before finally getting Netflix up. Then, with Peter still not back, you refilled your water from the bathroom sink, skulled it, filled it up again and went to sit back down.

At which point Peter (or you assumed it was Peter) made his way back into your room.

"Ok, so, I figure we need poofy doonas because I can see you shivering," he began.

"I am not!"

"Are too, now shush. I also brought you a new box of tissues, some tea, some good movies cause Netflix has none, some games if you wanna play them instead, some of my tech so I don't annoy you with my tapping and also some pillows!" He said, looking very pleased with himself as you took the tea and some sort of machine out of his hands before he dumped the rest on the couch.

He then flopped over the back and looked up at you, "so, what did you want to do?"

You giggled, "I don't mind. I slept all day so I've got a bit of energy."

And without further ado, you spent two hours playing Mario Kart. It was when you lost four games in a row that Peter finally brought up his reason for being there.

"Hey, (Y/N/N)?" He asked quietly.

"Mmm?" You replied, eyes intent on the screen.

"You feeling alright?"

You looked over at him, suddenly conscious of a pounding headache and how cold the room felt again.

"Yeah," you replied, not wanting the curly-haired superhero to leave.

He placed his hand on your forehead, "you sure? You're feeling pretty hot."

_"Miss (Y/L/N) has a temperature of 38°, Mr Parker,"_ Friday chimed in.

"Alright, cool, um, (Y/N)?" He asked quietly. You once again slid your eyes away from Moo Moo Meadows and onto the worried superheroes' face.

"Yeah?"

"Um, I, uh, I kind of- um, I like you. Like like like. And if you don't feel the same that's fine but I don't want it to seem like I'm taking advantage but I never see you but when I do I really enjoy it and-" He suddenly blurred looking intently at your face for any response. His face flushed as you cut him off.

"I like you too," you say, feeling blood rising to your cheeks.

"Oh. Oh cool. Great. So, um, did... did you want to go out at some point? Like when you get better or...?"

"I'd love to," you say, a huge smile on your face.

"So... do we kiss now?"

"Ew! No! I'm sick! I haven't brushed my teeth all day!"

"Oh. Right."

"Save it for when I get better," you grin.


End file.
